


blindspot

by groaninlynch



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groaninlynch/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: Hughie has a post-fuck reflection session.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	blindspot

**Author's Note:**

> i'm only on s1e4 but i was Thinking....  
> for [lele](https://murphycooper.tumblr.com/) thank u for dragging me into yet another fuckng ship :-) love u :)))...

“Is this fucked up?” Hughie suddenly says, staring up at the ceiling.

Butcher turns his head against the pillow to look over at him. “Be more specific.”

“Uh— This.” Hughie just barely stops himself from saying _us_. It’s so cliché, but it feels taboo. It doesn’t feel right. He keeps staring fixedly at the ceiling. “Th- The fact that this— _this_ is… happening, that we met, because my girlfriend got murdered and you pretended to be fucking FBI and got me to bug the goddamn Vought tower. And then I _blew up_ a goddamn _supe_ ’. And now I’m on the run with professional— fucking— I don’t even know _what_ to call you. What to call _us_.” He cringes at accidentally saying the word, even if he meant him and Butcher and Frenchie and MM as a whole. But it still feels too— personal. Too close. He puts his hands over his face. “So much shit is happening. Jesus christ, I’m a murderer. And I’m fucking a murderer. And, and the _worst_ part is—” He gasps in a breath. He drops his hands back onto the bed and screws his eyes shut. “The worst part is…” He stops again. He can’t even admit it out loud. He opens his eyes, finally turning to meet Butcher’s gaze, and he can see it on Butcher’s face, that he knows what Hughie can’t say: _I don’t really care. I’m even a little grateful. I’m even a little happy._

Butcher just looks at him for a long moment. Then he says, “Yeah, it’s fucked up,” making Hughie wince. But he continues, “All this shit is fucked a hundred ways to hell and back. No denying it. Just how it is.” He slides a hand over Hughie’s bare shoulder, slow-like and warm, stopping at the back of Hughie’s neck and pushing his fingers through the mussed curls there. “But not this. The circumstances were, yeah, less than fucking ideal.” Hughie smiles just a little at that, and Butcher glances down at his mouth, watching, before looking back in Hughie’s eyes. “But this— _us_ , we’re…” He trails off, like also can’t bring himself to admit it out loud. But Hughie hears what he can’t say: _This is good. We’re good._

Hughie doesn’t bite down on his grin. Butcher looks a bit rueful—but also glad. A little grateful, a little happy. So Hughie just says, “Kiss me,” and leans in to taste just how good they are.

**Author's Note:**

> god i want karl urban to rail me
> 
> [my tumblr](https://spohkh.tumblr.com/) but fair fucking warning im currently spiralling thru destihell :\


End file.
